Hauch des Todes
by Uriko Kusaka
Summary: Unerwartet begegnet Raven ihrer besten Freundin aus Azarath, doch bringt diese nicht nur gutes mit sich...
1. das Wiedersehen

**Hauch des Todes**

_Disclaimer:_ ok, ok, die Teen Titans gehören nicht mir! heul!Genug gelabert, viel Spaß beim lesen und bitte vergesst nicht zureviewen! (Seit net so streng, dass ist meine erste Fanfic)

_Chapter 1: das Wiedersehen_

Jump City schläft, um drei Uhr morgens ist kaum noch Jemand auf den Beinen. Carol wünschte, dass für sie das Selbe gelten würde. Doch mit einer Nachtschicht im städtischen Club war ihr dieses Glück nicht vergönnt. Die Nacht war kalt und dunkel, als hätte Jemand den Straßenlaternen die Hälfte des nötigen Stroms genommen.

Carol war nervös. Und als sie Schritte auf sich zukommen hörte, bekam sie Angst.

Aus dem dunkeln einer Seitengasse löste sich eine Gestalt, ein junger Mann in schwarzer Kleidung und langen, schwarzen Ledermantel. "Entschuldigen sie, Miss. Ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken!" Die Stimme des Mannes war geschmeidig, während Carols vor Angst zitterte. "S... Sie haben mich nicht erschreckt..." Eine glatte Lüge. Der Mann lächelte, Carol wollte am liebsten weglaufen, der Mann wurde ihr mit jeder Sekunde unheimlicher. Doch ihrer Beine schienen ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben und gingen langsam auf den Fremden zu. Dieser lächelte noch breiter und entblößte dabei lange, weiße Zähne. Als Carol direkt vor ihm stand, konnte sie in seine Augen sehen, sie waren gelb!

Die Welt um Carol schien sich noch weiter zu verdunkeln. Sie spürte ein Stechen am Hals, wollte schreien.

Dann wurde alles schwarz...

8.00 Uhr morgens, im T-Tower brach das morgendliche Chaos los. Beast Boy und Cyborg stritten sich lautstark um das Frühstück. Starfire und Robin saßen am Tisch und unterhielten sich über die letzten Ereignisse. Raven saß den Beiden gegenüber, vertieft in eines ihrer Bücher.

"Und ich sage, es gibt Eier und Speck zum Frühstück!" Cyborg zerrte Beast Boy vom Küchentressen weg. "Und ich sage, es gibt Tofu-Waffeln!" Beast Boy verwandelte sich in einen Tintenfisch und schlang seine Arme um Cyborg. Die zwei Titans rangelten miteinander auf dem Boden weiter. Raven nutzte die Gelegenheit, ging zum Küchentressen und fühlte ihre Tasse wieder mit Kräutertee auf.

Starfire beobachtete die rangelnden Jungs. "Freunde! Wenn ihr euch nicht entscheiden könnt, wer das Frühstück machen soll, übernehme ich das gerne!" Starfire lächelte strahlend in die Runde. Robin riss entsetzt die Augen auf, Raven sah von ihrem Buch hoch. "Bitte nicht!" Flehte sie leise mit monotoner Stimme.

Beast Boy und Cyborg ließen augenblicklich von einander ab. Beast Boy nahm wieder menschlich Gestalt an und rief enthusiastisch "Wie wär´s Cy, machen wir halbe, halbe?" "Spitzenidee Beast Boy!" Beide machten sich mit offensichtlicher Eile ans Werk. Starfire blinzelte verwirrt, während Robin und Raven erleichtert ausatmeten.

Wenig später hatten sich die Titans aufgeteilt. Robin und Starfire waren in der Übungshalle, Raven saß auf dem Dach und meditierte und Beast Boy und Cyborg lieferten sich ein Autorennen. "Ich gewinne, ich gewin... wah!" Beast Boy schrie entsetzt auf, als Cyborg seinen Wagen von der virtuellen Strecke fegte und triumphierend den Controller in die Luft stieß. "Yeah!" Doch Cyborgs Freude währte nicht lange, denn augenblicklich ging der Alarm los.

Als die Beiden den Kontrollraum betraten waren die restlichen Titans bereits anwesend. An Robins Schläfe klebte Blut, Starfires letzten Angriff hatte er, als der Alarm einsetzte, nicht mehr ausweichen können. "Was ist passiert?" Cyborg blickte zum Bildschirm. Robin schüttelte den Kopf. "Wissen wir noch nicht. Der Polizei-Chef will uns sehen." Er blickte kurz in die Runde. "Titans, go!" Kaum ausgesprochen, waren die fünf Freunde schon unterwegs.

11.00 Uhr vormittags, im Polizeirevier. Der Polizeichef, ein schlaksiger, ziemlich gestresst aussehender Mann, lief nervös in seinem Büro auf und ab.

"Jetzt beruhigen sie sich doch erst einmal und erzählen uns, warum sie uns gerufen haben." Robin drückte den Mann beschwichtigend in seinen Stuhl. "Also gut. Es geht um folgendes Titans: In letzter Zeit ist die Mordrate in dieser Stadt erheblich gestiegen!" Der Polizeichef warf einen Stapel Fotos auf den Schreibtisch. Auf jedem Bild war eine Leiche zu sehen. "Es scheint sich um einen Einzeltäter zu handeln. Die Opfer weisen immer die selben Merkmale auf. Kein Anzeichen von Gewaltanwendung, abgesehen von zwei Einstichen am Hals und... die Leichen sind jedes Mal vollkommen blutleer." Der Polizeichef sah auf seinen Schreibtisch, die Titans rührten sich nicht.

"Blutleer?" Ravens monotone Stimme hatte einen fragenden Unterton. Beast Boy sah vom Polizeichef zu den Fotos, zu seinen Freunden und wieder zurück. "Bäh, so richtig ausgesaugt, wie in einem Vampirfilm?" "Wir können nicht genau sagen, ob das Blut durch die Einstiche entnommen wurde." Der Polizeichef war wieder aufgestanden. "Alle Morde sind nachts passiert, an abgelegenen Stellen. Titans, ich bitte euch, macht diesen Kerl dingfest." Robin ballte die Faust. "Sie können sich auf uns verlassen!"

Eine Stunde später, die Titans saßen in ihrer Stammpizzeria. Die Stimmung war gedrückt. Starfire sah fragend in die Runde. "Was genau sind eigentlich ein Vampir?" "Naja..." Robin kratzte sich am Kopf. "Vampire sind Wesen aus alten Geschichten, die Nachts durch die Gegend ziehen und sich vom Blut von Menschen ernähren, indem sie ihnen in den Hals beißen." Starfire bekam riesige Augen. Cyborg lachte beruhigend. "Keine Angst Star, das sind bloß Geschichten. Es gibt keine echten Vampire!" Beast Boy hängte sich verschwörerisch über den Tisch. "Ja schon, aber wieso sieht es aus, als wären die ganzen Leute von einem Vampir angegriffen worden!"

"Sowie ich das sehe, liegt es an uns eben das heraus zufinden." Alle sahen zu Raven, die aufgestanden war und zum Ausgang ging. "Hey, wo willst du denn jetzt hin?" Beast Boy war aufgestanden. "Ich gehe jetzt Nachforschungen anstellen." Raven hatte sich halb umgedreht und blickte Beast Boy über ihre Schulter an. "Bessere Vorschläge?" Auch Robin erhob sich. "Raven hat recht. Ich gehe zurück zum Tower und versuche über den Computer Fakten zu finden. Versucht ihr hier an Informationen zu kommen, vielleicht hat Irgendjemand etwas bemerkt."Mit diesen Worten ging Robin an Raven vorbei, die sich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte.

9 Uhr abends, wieder im T-Tower. Langsam kehren alle Titans zurück. Robin saß immer noch am Computer und drehte sich müde zu seinen Freunden um. "Und habt ihr etwas heraus gefunden?" Beast Boy schüttelte den Kopf. "Niemand scheint etwas gesehen zu haben." "Vielleicht findet Raven etwas heraus, bis jetzt ist sie noch nicht zurück gekommen. Hast du denn etwas entdeckt Robin?" Starfire blickte fragend zu ihrem maskierten Freund. Der Angesprochene seufzte. "Nicht viel. Es hat in anderen Städten schon öfters solche Vorfälle gegeben. Die Opfer nie vor Mitternacht angegriffen, es gab keine Anzeichen eines Kampfes, alle hatten zwei Einstiche am Hals und kein Blut mehr im Körper. Nach einer Weile haben die Vorfälle aufgehört, ohne das ein Täter geschnappt wurde."

Cyborg schnippte mit den Finger. "Also können wir davon ausgehen, dass es immer derselbe Täter ist, der von Stadt zu Stadt zieht..." Beast Boy meldete sich zu Wort. "Und was sollen wir jetzt machen, um den Kerl zu erwischen?" Alle drehten sich fragend zu Robin. "Ab Mitternacht werden wir in der Stadt patrouillieren. Sucht alles ab, ob verlassen oder nicht und reagiert auf alles, was verdächtig wirkt. Am besten versuchen wir alle vorher noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Ich werde Raven noch anfunken und ihr Bescheid sagen." Mit diesen Worten gingen die Titans zu ihren Schlafzimmern.

Kurz vor Mitternacht, Raven lehnte an einer Feuerleiter, in einer dunklen Seitengasse. Auf der Feuerleiter selbst saß die dunkle Gestalt eines Mädchens. Raven drehte den Kopf zu ihr. "Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen." "Ja." Die Stimme des Mädchens war heller, aber genauso monoton wie Ravens.

"Ich hätte mir schönere Umstände gewünscht." Raven nickte. "Ja, ich mir auch, aber es lässt sich nicht ändern... Meinst du, er kommt heute?" Das Mädchen auf der Treppe schüttelte den Kopf. "Der ist bedient. Da kommt frühestens in drei Tagen was." "Also genug Zeit, um uns vorzubereiten." "Ja." Das Mädchen sprang auf und stellte sich vor Raven, die ein dünnes Lächeln zu Stande brachte. Das Mädchen, von dem man immer noch nichts erkennen konnte, grinste breit und nickte. Ohne Vorwarnung machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne und umarmte Raven leicht, lies aber fast sofort wieder los. Beide standen sich stumm gegenüber.

Schließlich verschwanden die zwei Mädchen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen in der Dunkelheit.


	2. Beast Boys neue Freundin

disclaimer: Tja, die Titans und die Root Town aus dot Hack gehören immer noch nicht mir, zumindest solange ich den Lotto Jackpot nicht knacke...

authors note: Ui, Jemand liest meine Geschichte! (Wollte ich nur gesagt haben!

Chapter 2 – Beast Boys neue Freundin

Beast Boy gähnte, es war schon nach zwei Uhr morgens, er hatte sämtliche Gassen mindestens drei Mal abgesucht.  
Nichts ungewöhnliches, nicht einmal viele Leute waren zu sehen gewesen. Viele hatten Angst Nachts durch die Straßen zu laufen, ein Gerücht über die Morde in der Stadt hatte die Runde gemacht. Beast Boy lachte leise und trocken auf. Ein Gerücht! Er persönlich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn es nur eins wäre!  
Er trat aus einer kleinen Seitengasse und sein Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig auf. Vor ihm lag sein Lieblingsclub und es war sicher besser zu überprüfen, ob dieser Möchtegern Vampir sich hier herumtrieb.  
Im Club selbst war es sehr laut und die bunt flackernden Scheinwerfer machten es schwer, die Leute näher zu betrachten. Und noch schwerer war es, ein Mädchen zu finden, dass noch keinen Tanzpartner hatte. Beast Boy seufzte, es sah nicht so aus, als hätte er heute kein Glück, weder mit dem Mörder, noch mit den Mädchen.  
Ein letztes Mal schaute er sich in dem großen Raum um... und stutzte, an der kleinen Mauer, die die Tanzfläche von den Sitzgelegenheiten trennte, lehnte Jemand mit roten Haaren... Starfire. Was sucht sie hier? Sie sollte doch am anderen Ende der Stadt suchen!

Beast Boy nahm die Gestalt einer Maus an und huschte so ungehindert über die Tanzfläche auf Starfire zu. Einen Meter vor ihr nahm er wieder seine menschliche Gestalt an und setzte zu einem Frageschwall an. Aber bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte schloss er den Mund wieder.  
Das Mädchen vor ihm war nicht Starfire, das Licht hatte ihm einen Streich gespielt! Seine Gegenüber war kaum größer als 1,60m, hatte blutrotes, kinnlanges Haar und trug ein schwarzes Top und dunkle Jeans. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf zu Beast Boy und musterte ihn stumm. Schließlich stieß sie sich von der Mauer ab.  
„Irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?" Beast Boy begann zu realisieren, dass er sie die ganze Zeit anstarrte. Das Blut schoss ihm in den Kopf, mit einem breiten Grinsen wuschelte er sich durchs Haar. „Äh, eigentlich nicht, hähä, ich bin mir nur ziemlich sicher, dass ich dich noch nie gesehen habe." Das Mädchen schüttelte langsam den Kopf, Beast Boy nahm wieder Haltung an. Sie war nicht nur ein Stück größer, sondern auch älter als er.  
Unerwartet zeigte sich ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Unbekannten. „Ich bin der ernsthaften Überzeugung, dass es viele Menschen gibt, denen du noch nie begegnet bist!" Beast Boy wurde wieder rot und grinste, das Mädchen seufzte leicht und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Name ist Yukiko." Beast Boy schallte sich selbst, er stand da wie ein Trottel und brachte kein Wort heraus. Mehrere Sekunden vergingen, bis er sich endlich dazu brachte die ihm dargebotene Hand zu ergreifen. „Äh.. hi, mein Name ist... äh... ja äh..."  
„Beast Boy?" Beast Boy wurde kurz starr vor Schreck, verwandelte sich dann schlagartig in ein Huhn und flatterte im Kreis herum. Yukikos kichern brachte ihn dazu, wieder normale Gestalt anzunehmen. „Was hast du denn erwartet, Junge? Du bist schließlich oft genug in der Glotze zu sehen!" Beast Boy kicherte verlegen. „Äh, sorry, ich war nur etwas überrascht, freut mich dich kenne zu lernen!" Yukiko verschränkte die Arme, während sie zu den Sitznischen ging, dicht gefolgt von Beast Boy.  
„Fängst du eigentlich jeden Satz mit ‚äh' an?"  
Beast Boy grinst breit, dieses Mädchen wollte ordentliche Sätze hören? Das konnte sie haben!

Raven war im Wohnzimmer, levitierte vor dem riesigen Fenster und meditierte. Sie genoss die Stille, der gesamte T-Tower war verlassen. Die Anderen befanden sich noch auf ihrer Patrouille.  
Raven wusste, dass es nichts gebracht hätte, ihren Freunden zu erklären, warum sie genauso gut hätten hier bleiben können. Sie musste zu viele Informationen zurück halten, als dass es wirklich Sinn gemacht hätte!  
Aber das störte Ravens Konzentration nicht. Sich über Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen, die sie nicht ändern konnte war sinnlos!  
„Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath..." Sie wiederholte ihren Spruch immer wieder, ohne ihre Umwelt wahr zu nehmen. „Raven!"  
Der Ausruf lies sie hochfahren, nur mit Mühe konnte Raven verhindern auf den Boden aufzuschlagen. „Cyborg, hast du mich erschreckt." Cyborg lächelte entschuldigend und ging die paar Stufen hinunter, setzte sich aufs Sofa und legte die Füße auf den Tisch. Raven setzte ihre Füße in der Zeit wieder auf den Boden und ging zu dem Jungen auf der Couch. „Irgendetwas außergewöhnliches entdeckt?"  
Cyborg seufzte. „Nein, absolut tote Hose! Ist bei dir ja scheinbar auch nicht besser gelaufen. Wie lange bist du denn schon wieder da?" Raven zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Nicht lange Irgendetwas von den Anderen?" „Robin hat sich zwischendurch gemeldet. Scheinbar hatte er auch keinen Erfolg und kommt gleich zurück. Star und BB haben sich nicht bei mit gemeldet."  
Raven nickte und stand wieder auf. „Ich gehe ins Bett."  
Ohne eine Antwort von Cyborg abzuwarten ging Raven zur Tür und schnappte sich im vorbei gehen ihre mittlerweile leere Tasse Tee vom Tresen.  
„Gute Nacht, Raven." Cyborg griff nach der Fernbedienung, zum schlafen hatte er noch keine Lust.

5.00 Uhr morgens. Robin rieb sich frustriert über die Augen, es war seit zwei Stunden zu Hause. Da er in der Stadt nichts hatte finden können, hatte er sich wieder an den Computer gesetzt und versuchte Informationen über den möglichen Täter zu finden. Robin las sich noch einmal die Polizeiberichte aus den anderen Städten durch, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Starfire steckte ihren Kopf ins Zimmer. „Robin?" Zaghaft betrat das Alienmädchen das Zimmer. „Ist etwas, Star? Du bist doch schon seit ein paar Stunden zurück." Starfire nickte und ging auf Robin zu, sie wirkte besorgt.  
„Ich finde, du solltest etwas schlafen. Du wirkst erschöpft, Robin..." Der maskierte Junge seufzte. „Ich weis, Star. Aber diese Geschichte lässt mir keine Ruhe. Wir müssen diesen Bastard finden und unschädlich machen, bevor er noch mehr Menschen umbringen kann!" Robin ballte die Fäuste.  
„Aber du kannst Niemanden unschädlich machen, wenn du fast im stehen einschläfst!" Starfires Stimme hatte einen flehenden Unterton. Robin betrachtete das hübsche Gesicht seiner Gegenüber und entspannte sich etwas. „Du hast recht Star. Ich werde versuchen ein paar Stunden zu schlafen... das solltest du übrigens auch!" Starfire lächelte breit, nickte und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Seufzend drehte Robin sich wieder um und sah ein letztes Mal auf den Computerbildschirm, bevor er den Computer ausschaltete. „Ich werde dich finden!"

„Hallo!" 11.00 Uhr vormittags, Beast Boy streifte durch den Tower. Keiner der anderen Titans schien auf den Beinen zu sein. Entnervt ging der Gestaltwandler durch die Gänge. Am liebsten hätte er sofort Jemanden von seiner Begegnung im Club erzählt, aber seine Freunde schienen alle noch im Bett zu sein.  
Beast Boy selbst war viel zu aufgekratzt gewesen, um länger als vier Stunden zu schlafen. Aber nicht einmal Cyborg schien munter zu sein. „Hallooo? OK! Ich bin weg und komme irgendwann heut Nachmittag wieder. Falls irgend etwas ist funkt mich an!" Beast Boys Stimme verhalte in den leeren Gänge.

„Mann! Als ich das letzte Mal so ignoriert wurde, wurde ich als Hund gekidnappt!" Kopfschüttelnd verließ Beast Boy den Tower. Diesmal würde er aber nicht ziellos durch die Stadt laufen!

13.00 Uhr, Robin stöhnte. Die Titans saßen im Wohnzimmer bei einer Besprechung. „Weiß Jemand wo Beast Boy steckt?" „Am Kühlschrank hing ein Zettel"  
Cyborg rekelte sich im Polster. „Er hat irgend etwas von dringender Informationsbeschaffung gekritzelt, dass er heute nachmittag wieder kommt und nachts nichts entdeckt hat."  
Robin und Raven machten ein zweifelndes Gesicht, während Cyborg mit den Schultern zuckte. „Zumindest beim letzten Punkt können wir uns alle anschließen."  
Starfire rutschte nervös auf ihrem Sitz herum. „Und was unternehmen wir jetzt wegen dem Vampir?"  
„Erstens: Glaube ich nicht an Vampire! Zweitens: Befragen wir noch einmal die Leute auf der Straße und gehen Drittens: Heute abend wieder auf Patrouille!" Robin wirkte fest entschlossen. „Irgendwelchen besseren Vorschläge?" Keiner der übrigen Titans sagte ein Wort, obwohl keiner sehr zufrieden wirkte.

Seufzend erhob sich der maskierte Junge und sah seine Freunde an. „Ich weiß, dass das vielleicht sinnlos ist, aber solange wir keine anderen Anhaltspunkte haben, müssen wir zumindest versuchen, die Menschen zu beschützen." Robin verließ den Raum. Die Zurückgeblieben tauschten besorgte Blicke, bevor sie ebenfalls aufstanden.

15.30 Uhr. Beast Boy saß grinsend vor einer Eisdiele, ihm gegenüber saß Yukiko. Sie saßen im Schatten eines Sonnenschirms, je einen Eisbecher vor sich.  
Im hellen Licht hatte Beast Boy endlich die Gelegenheit das Mädchen genau zu mustern. Sie war fast so groß wie Starfire, ihre Augen gelb-grün. Aber am auffälligsten war die blasse Haut. Wie Raven schien sie das Sonnenlicht wie den Teufel zu meiden, denn obwohl sie ein kurzes Top trug, wirkte ihre Haut wie Porzellan.

Beim Bummeln hatte er schon etwas über sie heraus gefunden. Sie war neu in der Stadt und kannte noch niemanden. Dafür interessierte sie sich sehr für die Titans. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte sie Fragen gestellt, über die einzelnen Titans, ihre Vorlieben und ihr Leben. Yukiko selbst ging hingegen mit Informationen nur sehr spärlich um, ihren Nachnamen wusste Beast Boy immer noch nicht. Dafür aber, dass sie einen Faible für Schauspielerei und Material Arts hatte.

„Sag mal, kannst du denn einfach so weg? Ich meine, müsst ihr nicht in Bereitschaft sein oder so etwas?"  
Beast Boy wurde schlagartig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Oh, wir sind jederzeit in Bereitschaft. Wir haben alle Kommunikatoren!" Beast Boy zeigte ihr den knallgelben Kommunikator. „Außerdem hab ich eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass ich auf Recherche bin."  
„Soso, Recherche nennst du das hier also!" Yukiko zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Hey, das meine ich sogar ernst! Du kommst doch aus Root Town oder?" Yukiko lehnte sich langsam zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Ja und?" Beast Boy lehnte sich verschwörerisch über den Tisch. „Also, das darfst du jetzt nicht weiter erzählen! In der Stadt treibt sich seit neuestem ein Mörder rum und wir vermuten, dass das wahrscheinlich der selbe Typ ist, der auch vor kurzem in Root Town sein Unwesen getrieben hat. Und da wollte ich dich fragen, ob du nicht irgendwelche Hinweise dazu hättest."  
Beast Boy blickte erwartungsvoll zu dem Mädchen, dass nachdenklich die Augen geschlossen hatte. „Hm, nein. Ich kann dir auch nur sagen, dass die Morde ganz plötzlich aufgehört haben."  
„Schade, na ja egal! Wir kriegen den Kerl, wirst schon sehen!" Yukiko lächelte stumm und stand auf. „Hör mal, war schön heute, aber ich muss jetzt leider los. Bis dann!" Aus ihrer Hosentasche griff Yukiko ein paar Geldscheine und legte sie auf den Tisch. Beast Boy sprang auf.  
„Warte ich lad dich ein!" Aber Yukiko war schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Langsam sah der grüne Junge auf den Tisch, da lag genug Geld für beide Eisbecher.

23.00 Uhr. Raven saß auf dem Dach des T-Towers und meditierte. Die anderen Titans waren wieder in der Stadt unterwegs, um den Mörder zu finden. Etwas, von dem Raven wusste, dass es sinnlos war...

Raum und Zeit waren in diesem Augenblick für den Halbdämon bedeutungslos geworden.

_Raven..._

Raven bewegte sich kein Stück, die weibliche Stimme, die sie gerade in ihrem Kopf gehört hatte, kannte sie nur zu gut.

_Ist etwas passiert?_

Es bedurfte keiner Anstrengung, um die telepathische Botschaft zu ihrem Empfänger zu schicken.

_Es wurde wieder gemordet..._

_Meintest du nicht, dass das frühestens in zwei Tagen passieren würde?_

_Ja, aber diesmal war die Leiche männlich. Ich befürchte es sind zwei._

_Ich werde zu dir kommen._

_Ich warte!_

Raven öffnete die Augen. Die Situation hatte sich eindeutig verschlechtert. Leise fluchend machte sich Raven auf in Richtung Stadt.

* * *

Hi erstmal! Endlich kam ich dazu das zweite Kapitel zu schreiben, auch wenn ich erst einen leser habe. (Danke anotefromtheotherside!)  
Ich hoffe ja, dass noch mehr dazu kommen. (Oder seid ihr da und sagt es mir nur nicht?) 

Das Rating habe ich im übrigen so hoch gestellt, weil die Geschichte noch wirklich brutal wird. (Seht euch die Helsing-Mangas an, dann wisst ihr wovon ich rede!)


	3. Erinnerungen

disclaimer: Erwartet etwa Jemand, das die Titans mittlerweile mir gehören?... Nein? Gut, ansonsten wäre das hier ja auch keine Fanfic mehr!

Chapter 3 – Erinnerungen

Raven befand sich über der Stadt.  
Um kurz vor Mitternacht würde sie zwar Niemand sehen, dennoch levitierte sie nicht, sondern hatte ihr Seelenselbst-Bild angenommen. Der schwarze Schatten des Raben schoss über die Hochhäuser in Richtung Downtown , zu einem Block voller Apartments. Ihre Gedanken rasten, doch gegen ihre Art steckten sie in der Vergangenheit... Damals, als Raven bewusst wurde, dass sie niemals ein normales Leben wie Andere zu führen konnte.

---Flashback 1: vor 12 Jahren---

Ein kleines drei jähriges Mädchen saß unter einem Apfelbaum. Sie schien zu meditieren, machte dabei aber ein verzweifeltes Gesicht. _Peng! _Die zermatschten Einzelteile eines Apfels rieselten zu Boden. Das Mädchen seufzte verzweifelt. „Sag mal, war das gerade ein Mordanschlag! Etwas weiter links und dein Energieausbruch hätte mich erwischt!"  
Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen zuckte zusammen. Vor ihr war ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren vom Baum gesprungen. „Du bist Raven oder?" Das Kind unter dem Baum nickte nervös. „Ich heiße Yukiko!" Yukiko stand breitbeinig vor Raven und stützte die Hände gegen die Hüfte. „Du musst ruhiger werden." „Ich bin ruhig!" Noch während Raven wütend aufsprang explodierte ein weiterer Apfel. „Sicher! Und Dämonen sind einfach nur missverstanden!" Jetzt fingen schwarze Flammen aus Energie an um Raven zu lodern. „Wer glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist!" Doch zu Ravens Ärger fing der Rotschopf nur an zu lachen. „Hey, das sollte doch keine Beleidigung sein! Schließlich bin ich selbst ein Halbdämon!" Yukiko hatte beschwichtigend die Arme gehoben. „Ich wollte dich nicht ärgern... zumindest nicht sehr." Yukiko setzte sich neben Raven auf den Boden und bedeutete ihr sich ebenfalls zu setzten. „Aber wenn du weiter so machst, ist der arme Baum bald kahl!" Leicht Misstrauisch setzte sich Raven wieder. „Und warum willst du mir dabei helfen?"  
„Gute Frage, wenn ich die Antwort habe sag ich dir bescheid! Willst du jetzt erklärt bekommen, wie du ruhiger wirst oder nicht?" Raven betrachtete Yukiko eine Weile. Zwar grinste das Mädchen, als hätte sie gerade einen sadistischen Streich ausgefressen, aber das Grinsen breitete sich nicht auf ihre Augen aus. „Gut, in Ordnung!" „Schön, du musst aufhören dich darum zu kümmern, was Andere von dir denken..."

Raven stimmte nur wegen der Augen zu. Augen, die genauso aussahen wie ihre eigenen... traurig und einsam.

---Flashback 1 Ende---

Raven schoss abwärts. Vor dem Fenster eines Apartments nahm sie wieder Gestalt an. Sie blickte sich schnell um, nichts zu sehen und die einzigen Lebewesen, die sie spüren konnte befanden sich in den schäbigen Wohnungen.

Langsam klopfte sie an die Fensterscheibe. Sofort wickelte sich ein hauchdünner Draht aus dem Inneren des Raums um den Griff des Fensters. Der Draht spannte sich und das Fenster schwang auf. Raven schwebte in den Raum, es herrschte vollkommene Dunkelheit und so folgte sie ohne zu zögern dem glitzern des Drahts zum anderen Ende des Raums. Im nächsten Raum brannte Licht, es war das Schlafzimmer. Die Einrichtung beschränkte sich auf einen Schrank und ein Bett. Auf letzterem saß ein rothaariges Mädchen, in der Hand hielt sie den schwarzen Draht. Als sie die Hand bewegte löste sich er Draht in Luft auf.

„Hallo Rae!"

---Flashback 2: vor 6 Jahren---

„Es ist egal, was Andere von dir denken, solange du Morgens in den Spiegel sehen kannst, ohne den Brechreiz unterdrücken zu müssen!" Raven erlaubte sich ein schwaches Lächeln. Wie oft hatte sie diesen Spruch in den letzten 6 Jahren schon gehört?  
Yukikos Lebensmotto war ihr eine gute Hilfe geworden. Und mit eben ihr befand sie sich gerade auf einem Dach. Zwar konnte Yukiko nicht wie Raven Levitieren, dennoch bereitete ihr das erreichen von höher gelegenen Stellen dank ihres schwarzen Drahtes keine Probleme.  
„Na? Bereit für einen dämonischen Rachefeldzug?" Yukiko grinste zu Raven hinüber. Sie kauerten vor einem Oberlicht, direkt darunter saß ein Priester Azarath. Ein Priester, der keine Ahnung hatte, was ihn in der nächsten Zeit noch erwarten würde.  
„Ja, bereit. Der wird sein blaues Wunder erleben!" Tavos, so der Name des Priesters, hatte den Fehler begangen, nicht nur Raven sondern auch Yukiko zutiefst verärgert zu haben. Denn Tavos interessierte es nicht, wer sie waren, er sah nur die Gefahr des Dämonenblutes. Er hasste Dämonen und er scheute sich nicht davor, dass den beiden Mädchen bei jeder ihm bietenden Gelegenheit deutlich zu machen. Etwas, von dem Beide die Nase gestrichen voll hatten.

Raven klopfte gegen die Scheibe des Oberlichts. Tavos blickte von seinem Buch nach oben, genau in die jetzt knallgelben Augen von Yukiko. Tavos erstarrte, nicht imstande sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Raven öffnete mit Hilfe ihrer Kräfte das Oberlicht und schwebte hinein. Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit, als Priester hatte Tavos einen starken Geist und wusste, wie man sich gegen Suggestion wehrte. Nur durch den Überraschungseffekt hatte Yukiko es geschafft seinen Willen zu umgehen, zumindest für den Moment.  
Unten angekommen lief Raven zum Bücherregal. Im obersten Fach stand eine Schmuckschatulle. Die steckte Raven kurzerhand ein, schwebte zurück zu Yukiko und schloss das Oberlicht. Schnell verschwand sie aus Tavos Blickfeld, der immer noch nach oben schaute. „Jetzt!"  
Yukiko machte einen Satz rückwärts. Sofort erlosch die Kontrolle über Tavos, der sich verwirrt umschaute. Die zwei Halbdämonen waren aber bereits auf dem Weg zu ihrem Lieblingsort, dem Apfelbaum.

Dort angekommen öffneten sie die Schatulle. Wie jeder Priester auf Azarath hatte auch Tavos seine Ängste, Wünsche und Geheimnisse eingesperrt. In Form von fünf Zentimeter großen Glasfiguren. Man saugte sie aus dem eigenen Geist und formte sie mit Hilfe von Magie in Figuren, die den Gedanken dahinter darstellten. Die Wünsche in weiß, Geheimnisse in blau und Ängste in rot. Durch das Entfernen sorgten die Priester für einen klaren Geist beim Meditieren und konnte ihre geistige Abwehr stärken indem sie die Schatulle regelmäßig öffneten um zum Beispiel gegen ihre Ängste zu kämpfen und zu besiegen.  
Raven und Yukiko holten langsam zwei kleine Glasfiguren heraus. Ein roter Rabe und eine rote Vampirfledermaus. Sie würden die Figuren so in der Schatulle versiegeln, dass Tavos sich ihnen immer wieder als seinen schlimmsten Ängste stellen musste, ohne sie jemals überwinden zu können. Seiner Angst vor den zwei Halbdämonen. „Wieso wundert es mich nicht, dass hier keine blauen Figuren sind?"  
Raven schaute kopfschüttelnd zu Yukiko. „Ich glaube ja, das keiner der Priester eine blaue Figur besitzt!" Yukiko kicherte gehässig, während sie einen Zettel aus der Tasche zog. Es war ein komplizierter Zauber, um die Figuren in der Schatulle zu binden. Aber zu zweit nicht unmöglich!

---Flashback Ende---

„Hallo Yuki." Ravens monotone Stimme ließ keine Gefühlsregung erkennen. „Sag mal, wann warst du das letzte Mal in der Lage zu lachen?" Yukiko lächelte amüsiert. Raven schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das müsstest du selbst doch am besten wissen!"  
„3 Jahre!" Unisono hatten Beide geantwortet. Vermischt klangen ihre Stimmen wirklich wie die eines Dämons.  
Raven ging zum Bett und schloss die Augen. Yukiko stellte sich vor sie und hielt ihre Handflächen vor Ravens Gesicht. Langsam spürte Raven, wie ihre Kräfte ihren Körper verließen. Ein Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit und Befreitheit mischten sich in ihrem Magen. Yukiko machte einen Schritt zurück und presste ihre Handflächen zusammen, sie konnte Ravens Kräfte pulsieren spüren. Sie schloss die rechte Hand zu einer Faust, als sie die wieder öffnete befand sich darin eine schwarze fünf Zentimeter große Glasfigur in der Form eines Raben.

Beide Mädchen ließen sich erschöpft aufs Bett fallen. Yukiko drehte ihren Kopf zu Raven. „Na, wie lebt es sich hier so als Gothic?" Raven fing leise an zu lachen.. Es war ein dünnes, aber ein echtes Lachen! „Gar nicht mal so schlecht. Es gibt hier ein gutes Café, dass ich dir unbedingt mal zeigen muss" Raven setzte sich auf, blickte zu Yukiko und lächelte traurig. „Zumindest hoffe ich, dass ich noch dazu komme. bevor du dich wieder verdünnisierst."  
„Hm, das hängt ganz davon ab, ob mich wenn alles vorbei ist die Leute lynchen wollen oder nicht." Die rothaarige war aufgestanden und in den Türrahmen des Raumes getreten, durch den Raven das Schlafzimmer betreten hatte. Einige Sekunden sprach Niemand, bis Raven die Augenbrauen hochzog. „Liegt das eigentlich an deinem Zauber, dass meine Emotionen immer gleich Hochsprudeln?" Ravens Stimme hatte wieder ihren monotonen klang angenommen. Yukiko hatte sich immer noch nicht umgedreht und zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. „eigentlich liegt das an deinen Emotionen, aber ein bisschen nachgeholfen hab ich schon, um deine Selbstkontrolle etwas abzubauen. Hat ja nicht gut funktioniert..." „Nicht wirklich!" Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Ravens Gesicht.  
„Wir sollten uns aber erst mal um unser ‚Ungeziefer-Problem' kümmern. Was hast du denn bisher erfahren?"  
„Es hält sich ernsthaft in Grenzen." Beide Mädchen gingen in den anderen Raum. Während Raven noch das Licht anmachte, hatte sich Yukiko sich mit Gedankenvollen Blick an einen Küchentisch gesetzt und widmete sich dem Laptop, der darauf stand. Wieder konnte Raven die Erinnerungen nicht aus ihrem Bewusstsein verdrängen.

---Flashback 3: vor 4 Jahren---

Raven blickte an sich herunter. An den Anblick musste sie sich noch gewöhnen. Seit sie vor drei Wochen Trigon getötet hatte trug sie jetzt den Bodysuit und den langen Umhang. Ein Mahnmal des Dämonengeistes, der sich jetzt in ihrer Seele eingenistet hatte.

Sie war auf dem Weg zum Apfelbaum. Von dort wollte sie Azarath verlassen. Sie wollte Niemanden in den Triumph kommen lassen, sie vom Tempel aus fort zu schicken. Nach Ravens Rückkehr hatten die Priester sofort die Veränderung bemerkt. Nicht nur, dass es noch schwieriger geworden war ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken, auch war sie aggressiver geworden.

Raven seufzte, sie hatte den Baum erreicht. Sie hatte sich von Niemanden verabschiedet. Die Priester mochte sie nicht, ihre Mutter verabscheute ihre Tochter und von Yukiko konnte sie sich nicht verabschieden.  
Unter dem Baum begann Raven sich zu konzentrieren und ein Tor zur Erde zu öffnen. „Klar! Einfach so sich verpissen, ohne ein Sterbenswörtchen, sieht dir ähnlich. Sag, mal tickst du noch ganz richtig!"  
Raven blickt auf, vor ihr war gerade ihre einzigste Freundin vom Baum gesprungen. Und sie wirkte ziemlich sauer. „Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, dich einfach hinter meinem Rücken weg zu schleichen!" Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte nicht..."  
"Hör mir bloß auf! Was glaubst du denn, was ich hier alleine anfangen soll? Und überhaupt würde ich dich sowieso niemals alleine auf einen fremden Planeten lassen!"

Beide Halbdämonen sahen sich an, Yukikos Zorn war verraucht und Raven machte sich wieder daran, ein Tor zur Erde zu öffnen. Diesmal eines das groß genug für zwei Personen war.

---Flashback Ende---

„Also, meine Informationen sind diesmal mehr als dürftig. Ich weiß nur, dass es mindestens zwei sind und ich habe etwa die Hälfte aller möglichen Verstecke in der Stadt überprüft. Bisher aber ohne Erfolg!" Die Mädchen schauten auf die Bilder von Lagerhäusern und stillgelegten Fabriken die über den Bildschirm flackerten. „Konntest du nicht vom Fundort der Leiche eine Witterung aufnehmen?"  
Yukiko schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie war zu schwach um genaues zu sagen. Sie führte aber in den einzigen Stadtbereich, den ich noch nicht überprüft habe. Leider auch den Größten!"  
Raven griff in ihren Umhang, holte ihren Kommunikator heraus und legte ihn auf den Tisch. „Ich glaube, ich bin besser eine Weile nicht erreichbar..." Als Raven sah zu ihrer grinsenden Freundin, mittlerweile lag zumindest ein Teil des Grinsen auch in ihren Augen.

Schließlich standen Beide auf und verließen die Wohnung.


	4. Spionage

disclaimer: Teen Titans, dot hack und alles was ich hier sonst noch von anderen Leuten verwenden sollte (Gewollt oder ungewollt) gehört nicht mir! Seid ihr jetzt glücklich? --

Chapter 4 – Spionage

0.20 Uhr. Robin kniete vor der Leiche eines jungen Mannes.

„OK, das hier geht auf das Konto unseres Mörders. Cyborg, Beast Boy, sucht die Umgebung ab! Starfire ruf biete die Polizei an!" Robin ballte die Fäuste, während er sich selbst auf die Suche nach Spuren machte.

Sie waren zu spät, die Leiche war seit mindestens zwei Stunden tot. Außerdem konnten sie Raven nicht erreichen. Robin blickte zu den beiden Jungen. Beast Boy schnüffelte in Hundeform die Umgebung ab, während Cyborg sie mit seinen Sensoren scannte. Wenn der Kerl nur den kleinsten Hinweiß hinterlassen hatte, würden sie ihn finden!

„Die Polizei ist unterwegs. Ich habe auch noch einmal versucht Freund Raven zu erreichen, aber ohne Erfolg." Starfire flog langsam zu dem maskierten Jungen. „Vielleicht ist ihr ja etwas passiert!" Das Alienmädchen knetete nervös ihre Hände. Robin drückte ihr beruhigend die Schulter. „Keine Angst Star. Raven kann gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Wir werden, wenn wir hier fertig sind das Signal ihres Kommunikators zurück verfolgen. Wahrscheinlich hat sie ihn einfach verloren."

Starfire nickte erleichtert und begann ebenfalls nach Spuren zu suchen

Robin seufzte, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Raven etwas verlor ohne es zu merken, außer ihrer Beherrschung vielleicht. „Kannst du etwas erkennen CY?"

Der ältere Junge drehte sich um. „Absolut null. Keine Gewaltanwendung, keine Wärmesignatur, keine Fingerabdrücke. Einfach nichts!"

„Beast Boy?" Der Gestaltwandler nahm wieder menschliche Form an. „Hier hängt zwar überall ein komischer Geruch in der Luft, aber ich kann keine Spur wittern, die ein Mensch hinterlassen haben könnte." Robin sah ein letztes Mal auf die Leiche und ballte enttäuscht die Fäuste. „Gut, hier sind wir fertig. Den Rest können wir der Polizei überlassen. Wir sollten versuchen Raven zu finden. Haben wir noch ihr Signal?"

„Sie hat sich in der letzten halben Stunde nicht bewegt." Cyborg übernahm die Führung, auch er machte sich sorgen um ihre Freundin.

Yukiko und Raven schlichen langsam durch die Dunkelheit. 2.00 Uhr Nachts war eine dumme Zeit, aber genau die lief ihnen davon. Die Halbdämoninen bewegten sich im Schatten alter Lagerhäuser. Raven spielte nervös mit der Glasfigur in ihrer Hand. Am liebsten würde sie ihre Kräfte wieder frei lassen, aber die Chance dadurch entdeckt zu werden war einfach zu hoch.

_Ich glaube, ich habe wieder eine Witterung._

Raven machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten, auch wenn Yukiko die Antwort aus ihrem Geist würde lesen können. Sie begnügte sich damit hinter ihrer Freundin herzulaufen. Langsam näherten sie sich einer der dunklen Hallen. Raven drückte fest gegen die Glasfigur, Nervosität spülte durch ihren Magen. Solchen Gegnern hatte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gestellt.

Zur selben Zeit standen vier Titans um den Küchentisch eines schäbigen Apartments. Starfire nahm den blinkenden Kommunikator in beide Hände. „Wieso hat Freund Raven nur ihren Kommunikator hier liegen lassen?"

„Vielleicht hat ja nicht Raven selbst ihn hier liegen lassen..." Robin hatte eine Denkerpose eingenommen. „Durchsucht das Apartment. Jeder noch so kleine Hinweiß könnte wichtig sein!"

Die Vier teilten sich auf und begannen die Einrichtung auf de Kopf zu stellen. Cyborg und Beast Boy gingen ins Schlafzimmer, Robin nahm sich das Badezimmer vor Starfire blieb in der Küche und öffnete die Schränke.

Raven griff nach vorne und zupfte Yukiko an der Hose. Als diese sich umdrehte zog Raven fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. Der Rotschopf schüttelte den Kopf.

_Der Geruch ist überall, aber zu schwach als das Einer jetzt hier wäre. Sind wohl alle ausgeflogen._

Mit übertriebener Geste hob Raven die schwarze Glasfigur. Yukiko nickte. Als das Glas auf dem Boden zersplitterte schossen schwarze Blitze aus den Bruchstücken, die ihren Weg in Ravens Körper fanden. Ein kurzes Stöhnen entwisch dem Halbdämon, danach stand sie wieder auf. Raven fing an sich auf ihre Umgebung zu konzentrieren und nickte schließlich.

„Es ist wirklich Niemand mehr hier. Aber die Auren sind noch deutlich zu spüren, mindestens drei Leute die vor ein paar Stunden noch hier waren." Die Mädchen kamen hinter einem Stapel Kisten hervor, hinter dem sie gekauert hatten.

„Tja Rae, ich würde sagen wir schauen uns um, verziehen uns, gehen ´nen Kaffee trinken, kommen wieder und räumen auf!"

„Toller Plan!" Die Reaktion auf Ravens monotone Feststellung war ein kleiner, dreckiger Lachanfall. „Ja, finde ich auch! Aber dass das jetzt schon Drei sind stört mich irgendwie..." Schnell begannen die Mädchen sich in der Halle umzuschauen.

„Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhh!" Drei männliche Titans stürmten in die Küche.

„Was ist los Star, was hast du gefunden?" Robin versuchte das zitternde Alienmädchen zu beruhigen. Starfire blickte entsetzt zu ihren Freunden und zeigte zitternd auf den Kühlschrank. „D..d..d..da!"

Cyborg blickte schnell in den Kühlschrank. Starfire hatte das kleine Tiefkühlfach geöffnet. „Ich glaub mir wird schlecht!" Cyborg hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, unterdrückte ein würgen und machte einen Schritt rückwärts. Die Anderen beiden Jungs sahen jetzt ebenfalls in den Kühlschrank. Robin wurde blas, während Beast Boy noch eine Spur grüner wurde.

Wortlos starrten die Titans einfach nur in das Tiefkühlfach.

„Ist sie jetzt hier oder nicht?"

„Kein Ahnung, meine Liebe. Wenn sie hier ist, war sie bisher sehr unauffällig."

Zwei dunkle Gestalten liefen durch die nebligen Gassen des Industrieviertels. Ein Mann in einem schwarzem Ledermantel und eine junge Frau mit langen, blonden Haaren, die ein schwarzes, sehr offenherziges Kleid trug. Letztere ergriff wieder das Wort. „Ich hab aber wirklich keine Lust hier Däumchen zu drehen und zu warten, dass wir die lieben kleinen vor die Nase bekommen!"

„Immer mit den Ruhe, meine Liebe. Sie werden auftauchen, da bin ich mir 100ig sicher. Außerdem , seit wann drehst du den Däumchen!" Die Frau lachte sadistisch auf.

„Wenn das eine Anspielung auf den Kerl von heute Nacht sein soll. Ich glaube ja, dass er es genossen hat! War wahrscheinlich das Erste mal, dass eine Frau etwas von ihm wollte, auch wenn es lediglich sein Leben war..." Jetzt lachte auch der junge Mann auf.

„Anzunehmen! Aber jetzt sollten wir besser zurück. Ich stehe nicht so auf Sonnenaufgänge und die Anderen warten bestimmt schon auf uns."  
"Hast recht, gehen wir." Schnell verschwanden die düsteren Gestalten in der Dunkelheit.

„Also, was wolltest du jetzt noch loswerden BB?" Die Titans hatten sich in das Schlafzimmer zurück gezogen. Robin lief, immer noch etwas blas um die Nase, auf und ab.

„Naja..." Beast Boy räusperte sich nervös. „Cy und ich haben mal einen Blick in den Kleiderschrank geworfen, Tja und ich weiß, wem die gehören!" Einige Momente herrschte schweigen. Schließlich öffnete Robin den Kleiderschrank. Es gab nicht viel darin, aber Beast Boy deutete auf ein schwarzes Top und eine dunkle Jeans. „Ich hab sie in einem Club getroffen, auf Patroulie. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie aus Root Town kommt."

Robin starrte auf die Kleidung. „Da war auch der letzte Zwischenstop unseres Mörders... Scheinbar suchen wir nicht nach einem Mann."

„Wieso hast du uns das denn nicht gleich erzählt, Mann?" Cyborg blickte leicht angesäuert zu Beast Boy. „Wann denn? Als ich mich mit ihr getroffen habe, wart ihr Alle noch am pennen!"

Robin drehte sich langsam zu Beast Boy um, um ihn mit seinen Blicken aufzuspießen. „Du hast dich mit ihr VERABREDET?" „Ja, aber ich hatte echt nicht das Gefühl, dass sie ein Killer oder Psychopath ist!" Verzweifelt versuchte Beast Boy sich zu verteidigen. Als er merkte, dass das nichts brachte lies er geknickt den Kopf hängen. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Am besten halten wir das Apartment unter Beobachtung. Früher oder später wird sie wieder kommen. Allein schon wegen dem Zeig im Kühlschrank!" Robin drehte sich zu Starfire um, das Alienmädchen wirkte zutiefst beunruhigt. „Glaubt ihr das Mädchen hat Freund Raven etwas angetan?"

Die Jungs tauschten untereinander Blicke aus. Schließlich ergriff Cyborg das Wort. „Keine Sorge Star. Ich meine Raven ist schließlich in der Lage auf sich selbst aufzupassen!" „Ja, genau!" Beast Boy sprang vom Bett, auf dem er gesessen hatte. „Wenn Jemand versucht hätte ihr etwas anzutun könnten wir Denjenigen jetzt von der Wand kratzen!"

Starfire wirkte immer noch nicht überzeugt. „Wieso liegt dann ihr Kommunikator auf dem Tisch, ohne jede Spur von unserer Freundin?"

Darauf konnte keiner der Vier eine Antwort finden. Eine bedrückende Stille erfüllte das kleine Schlafzimmer. Robin wandte sich zum Ausgang des Apartments. „Wenn wir hier weiter herum stehen werden wir es niemals heraus finden. Wir beziehen rund um das Gebäude Stellung und halten die Augen auf. Irgendwann wird diese Yukiko schon wieder hier auftauchen." Schnell huschte Robins Blick über die Gesichter seiner Teamkameraden.

„Titans GO!"

Raven und Yukiko standen in einer kleinen Seitengasse. Mittlerweile war es 5.00 Uhr morgens.

Die Sonne lugte bereits über die niedrigeren Häuserdächer. „Eins muss deinen kleinen Freunden ja lassen Rae. Sie sind verdammt hartnäckig!" Raven schüttelte den Kopf, sie standen schon seit einer halben Stunde im Schatten und warteten auf eine Chance in das Apartment zu kommen. „Wohl eher verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem Täter."  
"Na dann sind die aber eindeutig auf der falschen Spur!" Yukiko grinste sarkastisch, während Raven leise seufzte. „Ich finde wir sollten etwas unternehmen, sonst stehen wir hier noch morgen Abend!" Die Halbdämonen tauschten lange Blicke aus. Zusammen formten sie in ihrem Geist einen Plan um unbemerkt ins Apartment zu gelangen. Auf den ersten Blick schien dies allerdings unmöglich.

Starfire stand auf dem Dach über Raven und Yukiko, Cyborg stand auf einem Dach auf der Gegenüberliegenden Seite des Gebäudes, Beast Boy flog als Falke unablässig seine Kreise über dem Apartment selbst und Robin kampierte versteckt beim Eingang.

„Bist du sicher das funktioniert so, wie du dir das vorstellst?" Raven wandte sich mit zweifelnden Blick wieder zum Apartment. Der Plan, den ihr Yukiko in ihrem Geist gezeigt hatte, war in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht riskant. „Vertrau mir einfach! Seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, habe ich einige Fortschritte in der Blutmagie gemacht!"

Raven wirkte nicht sehr überzeugt. „Erstens: du könntest verbluten. Zweitens: du könntest aus versehen einem meiner Freunde das Leben entziehen oder seinen Verstand schädigen. Drittens: es könnte genauso gut überhaupt nicht funktionieren!"

„Bist du fertig?" Yukiko blickte gelangweilt zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen. „Dann fang ich nämlich jetzt an."

Raven seufzte, sie wusste, dass sie mit Hilfe von Yukikos Blutmagie ungestört das Apartment würden betreten können. Nicht einmal Cyborgs Sensoren würden sie noch erfassen können, bis sie wieder zu der Stelle gingen, von der der Zauber gesprochen wurde. Die kleine Seitengasse. Raven blickte zu der Rothaarigen, bei einem Blutzauber zuzusehen war schon seltsam.

Yukiko hatte die Augen geschlossen und murmelte leise vor sich hin. Ein Mensch hätte kein Wort verstanden, aber Raven kannte diese Sprache. Es war eine der leichteren Dämonensprachen die Beide neben der Azarathianischen beherrschten. Im großen und ganzen beschwörte sie durch das Gemurmel ihre dämonischen Kräfte, um den Zauber zu stärken, mit dem sie langsam begann.

In der rechten Hand hielt sie einen vertierten Dolch, der Priester von Azarath. Langsam streckte sie die Arme aus und öffnete die Augen. Sachte strich sie mit der Breitseite des Dolchs über ihren Arm, bis zum Handgelenk. Dort setzte sie dessen Spitze auf die Haut und zog den Dolch langsam zu ihrem Körper hin. Mit jedem cm Haut über den sie fuhr, glitt die Klinge tiefer in ihren Arm. Yukiko zog den Schnitt weiter bis zum Ellbogen. Ab der Hälfte des Unterarms war der Dolch tief genug gedrungen, um die Pulsadern auf zuschneiden. Langsam quoll das Blut aus der Schnittwunde.

Yukiko kniete sich auf den Boden und begann mit ihrem eigenen Blut komplizierte Symbole auf den Boden zu malen. In einem großen Kreis legte sie die kleinen, engen Zeichen an, um ein großes, verschnörkeltes Gesamtbild zu erhalten. Der Kreis selbst jedoch war nicht vollständig geschlossen. Als das Innere des Kreises vollständig mit Symbolen zugemalt war trat Raven zu Yukiko. Beide Mädchen standen nun in dem Kreis.

Yukiko war bleich geworden und wirkte erschöpft, das Blut floss immer noch ungehindert aus der Wunde. Ein letztes Mal hielt sie ihren Arm über den Kreis aus Blut und ließ die roten Tropfen auf den Boden fallen, um den Kreis zu schließen. Als sie die Linie mit der rechte Hand fertig gezogen hatte sprach sie zum ersten Mal während des Zaubers auf Deutsch und klar verständlich. „Mit Blut bezahlt, mit Magie vergolten..." Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen leuchtete das Symbol hell auf, sodass die Mädchen die Augen schließen mussten. Als das Leuchten wieder abnahm hatte sich das rote Blut schwarz in de Boden gebrannt.

„Geht es dir gut?" Ravens Stimme blieb monoton, aber in ihren Augen stand Sorge geschrieben. „Jaja, alles bestens!" Yukiko kniete immer noch auf dem Boden und presste ihre Hand auf die Schnittwunde. Es gab ein leise zischendes Geräusch als der Blutfluss stoppte und die Wunde sich langsam schloss.

Kurzerhand wischt Yukiko das Blut, das noch an ihren Armen klebte, an ihrem Oberteil ab. Mit wackeligen Knien stand sie wieder auf. „Im Kühlschrank habe ich das Nötige, um wieder vollständig zu Kräften zu kommen."

Ohne weitere Worte trat Raven neben Yukiko, die erschöpfte rothaarige legte ihren Arm übe Ravens Schultern. So gestützt gingen Beide zum Apartment. Keiner der vier Titans schien sie zu bemerken. Sogar Robin, der direkt im Eingang zum Hochhaus stand, schien durch die Mädchen hindurch zu sehen.


	5. Ansage

Sorry, sorry, ich weis dass ich seit ewigkeiten nicht mehr abgedatet habe, aber zeitmangel und persönliche Probleme (sprich Schreibblokkade) haben mich daran gehindert.

An alle die diese Story tatsächlich lesen (hätte ich nie erwartet, also danke!):

Das nächste Kapitel kommt bald!


End file.
